


Gusion's Fudanshi Gathering Experience

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, a diary format story, a stalker - Freeform, detailed profectionist, for leisure reading, gusion fanboy, the perfect fudanshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: Gusion started to realize his personality and attitude are getting weirder in each day gone by whenever he joined the seasonal event held in the Land Of Dawn. It was after he discovered something shocking from Lolita's MP3. After that, he developed a habit to observe the actions of boys and men from afar and interpret differently than what was supposed to be 'normal', especially to two particular men, Alucard and Zilong. By beyond reasoning, he kept a journal with him at all times to write about those two's daily activities just for the sake of curiosity of their relationship.





	1. Day 15

**Author's Note:**

> As you can read from the summary, this is the sequel to the Gusion Shocking Experience drama. Enjoy his development into the No.1 fudanshi in Mobile Legends!

**0900**

This has been my fifth appearance in the event and a new hero got invited here last season. He was named Valir but that's unimportant to me. Currently I am sitting at the bar at the far side of a vacant table. I pretend to write something so important that people will assume I was busy and don't want to bother me. It worked that I kept doing so for almost half an hour just to not miss the appearance of the hunter, Alucard and the warrior, Zilong enter the bar as their custom whenever they arrive the town two days before the fight.

**0930**

As those two came in, as expected they are extremely close together, I mean, literally close like both of their arms are closing in with one another. I can't help but not to avert my eyes just to observe their body language. Both of them have a normal conversation like always, about their missions, daily activities in their own dimension or hometown. When Alucard, mainly him is making a joke about something cheesy, it was always Zilong who shoves his arm and make a light hit to the other's arm. Both of them then smiled warmly and look at each other in solemnity, indicates some sort of sign to each other that signifies desire or something related to sexual or just my idea of them staring each other romantically. The possibilities are unpredictable, but I guarantee it could be they miss each other.

**0933**

3 seconds later both of them took a seat at the counter and ordered their favourite drink, Alucard loves wine, and Zilong has the same taste too. It was because I found out wine was the reason they know each other as it was the first drink they drank and by fate, encountered at the food and drink table in the VIP hall on the first day they came here. They talked on and on about their personal lives of their hometown, which I found very lonely and them meeting here once in every season makes them very happy, especially Alucard to Zilong as how widely he explains himself. The warrior in another hand was a bit shy and only answered one or two words of agreement whenever the conversation led to their personal feelings like solidarity, resilience or nostalgia. It's a bit rare to find them being sentimental with each other as mostly they were to focus happiness between them more.

**1015**

The conversation stopped for a moment and both of them sat quietly while drinking but I suggest myself to observe them closely. And I was right! They were sitting close to each other from the start and the most intriguing part is that their elbows touched! This is significant results! They are in a relationship! But nonetheless, I haven't found enough evidence to prove so. Only vague ones where normal people would never see it. So I continue to see them but nothing beyond so happens, where I hoped would be as the setting was really quiet, no one around accept me being unnoticeable and the bartender went out ten minutes ago to buy something. Until now, they didn't make any single move of attachment! This is frustrating indeed and after all this time I observed them, only the strong point of them possibly dating is they hugged in a secret place to express their miss for each other. But they didn't even do anything afterwards! Huh...Will I ever capture the moment of revolution?!

**1020**

The bartender came back and those two finished their drinks and went out. I heard they were going to take a stroll around town together today and wanted to check out the new candy shop that opened last week at a nearby street. I followed them behind silently and tried to avoid suspicion from anyone who passed by even to be noticed by the two men on sight. Sometimes when they turned their heads to the side, I would quickly blend in myself with the surroundings. More than two times I pretended to read a newspaper and disguised myself as a stranger walking by. To make it random, I have to change my actions differently depending on the situation, surroundings and the number of times they would have sight at their backs. It's a good thing they lowered their guard and not be as relentless as in a battle. They are more laid back which following them makes it easy without them noticing.

**1100**

They reached the candy shop, which is called Sweet Amberlicious hence the owner's name, Amber Sweet, the lady who uniquely makes candies, lollipops, jellies and many other kinds of sweet from a magical sweet dew cut from A Rainbow Tree that grows every 100 years. People believed she has some magic powers that could locate these rare trees around the world and that's why her business is limited to once per season but relatively increase in sales and profit which could be answered by her talent to find that tree. Interesting, but I don’t care.

**1130**

For thirty minutes they tried tasting different candies with varieties of effects. Alucard's and Zilong's face have several times change due to them fighting over on making fun of each other. They were emitting happiness and joy for each other, visibly. Not only that they began to touch each other often; what I meant was skin contact. I felt the excitement and the roaring feeling in the pit of my stomach, impatient to wait for the next stage! But as I thought, they are in public so they cannot do anything beyond so. Moving on to the other selection of candies, they stumbled upon heart-shaped chocolate filled candies that attracts Alucard to let Zilong try. It surprised me to see them at that section and would be interested to eat it. Actually the reason is those candies are more like love candies that expresses true love to your dearest one. I was excited, but not happy at all because this is a private thing to do in public where many people are around and could possibly notice their relationship! No matter how much I wanted to see the truth about them, their safety is my problem now. I can't stay and be aloof about it, so I disguised myself as an old woman who is asking for a specific candy. I lied about a candy that could see the future but thank God Zilong and Alucard are morons. After they showed me the way, though for a different candy, they went out from the shop forgetting about the love candies.

**1157**

It's almost noon and the hunter and warrior found a place, a restaurant where they serve Chinese food. It has been running since the beginning of time the arena was built and it was a small food stall. Years later, people began to crave their famous and special dish, and that is the Peking Duck. Then it became popular until today and renovated into a restaurant. As Zilong is from the East, he favors to eat here and he would never miss to order dumplings as his side dish, which makes it his favorite food. Alucard, however likes to eat hotpot with chopsticks as to get the feeling of being one with the tradition. I entered the restaurant also and sat at a table that was near them and they didn't recognized me as I disguised myself as a middle aged man. I tried to act busy like writing my notes on this journal so as to be unaware by anyone around except the waiters and waitresses. But they are none of my concern. I kept on watching those two men chatting and laughing with each other. Their topic, I presume are the regular ones, not much different from their everyday topic so I rest assured that it was unimportant. All I needed was their actions to report about, so to summarize about all the things they had done and who they really are.

While eating, I saw another sign of intimate relationship that only lovers would do! This is a development indeed! Alucard slipped his meat from his chopstick and when it was about to fall, with speed Zilong caught it with his chopsticks and feed it to Alucard. I can hear it well how the warrior addressed the hunter as clumsy and the hunter just blushes and laughed at his recklessness. Those are signs of mutual understanding where the other corrected his partner's mistake and did his best to comfort him just to not feel guilt and shame to his weak side, the clumsiness he possessed behind that cool and seductive side of his! This is hard facts! The distance they have, the barrier between friendship and the wall of understanding, is harder to crack in a normal relationship, but as I saw it with my own eyes, they ARE lovers! I'm positive of it!!!

**1300**

Zilong and Alucard have finished eating then headed out from the restaurant, probably going to walk around sight-seeing for about an hour before returning to their lodge to meet with their friends. I assumed so as from my previous observation, that it was their custom. I make my move too and follow them quietly and discreet so to not trigger any suspicion among them, most importantly Alucard as he has a skill that would increase his senses towards his surroundings which no doubt I would be found out. It would be embarrassing if they do.

They walk from shop to shop talking about the fight, about other people, the new hero Valir and his relationship with Gord and also from the result of window shopping, the topic shifted to the latest fashion offered by the boutique shop which own by a woman named Claire. From what I heard from Bruno and Alpha, she was the one designed our costumes gifted by the GM (Game Master). It was the hunter who stopped for a while to look at the men's clothing display while the warrior just commenting how normal it was but the other added a statement that proves he is into men's fashion. He seldom talks about it whenever he's in the group with Bruno, me and the others. In my opinion, he ought to express himself freely when with someone he’s really comfortable with, Zilong. But my other thought said it may be he doesn't care and talks about it only when the topic should come up.

Along the way, they didn't do or talk about anything about their relationship, dirty jokes and play with each other. Last time when they were alone at a park, Alucard expressed that he misses Zilong and brushed his cheeks with his fingers. It was unexpected that flipped my mind out and I could taste the blood that came out from my nose. From then on, I thought they were lovers but that was two seasons ago and not much conviction come out from my observation these past months now.

**1417**

After they stopped at a cafe to try some delicious cakes, finally they went back to the lodge to meet up with our friends. And it was my custom to end my notes here to join them by pretending I just arrived this afternoon.

**1600**

We did talk a lot in the group and the people present was Alucard, Zilong, Bruno, Alpha, Clint, Gord, Diggie and myself. It surprised me that Mystic Mage and bird kid were to join us. I was informed by Bruno and Alpha that Lolita, Angela, Harley and Akai went out to register themselves at the arena and came back at a quarter past three. Before so, we were talking about Valir's background story, the second version after being told by Bruno and Alpha based from the GM's secret data. Now, we heard what really, or supposedly happened that was untold by anyone, except Gord himself. I then asked who suggested this storytelling agenda being put in our stand-by list. And that question seriously wonders everyone else, except for Bruno, Alpha, Gord and Diggie. My guess was Alpha as he is the most curious machine I've ever met. But Gord pointed at Bruno and he confessed he wanted know some part of the story that was unknown to most of us. He said the lore by the GM was incomplete. The mage sighed with frustration and told us that he rejected him many times but as he was kept being prompted at, he was being forced to accept the offer for a treat at the most expensive restaurant, just to tell his side of the lore.

Gord told us that he took in Valir after he found him, lost in the Woods of Neverending. The Mystic Mage used a portal to travel there just to gather a specific kind of herb only grow there for his experiment. It was Gord's days where he was alone developing his magic until he were to have another mortal living under the same roof. It was a child, under 15 years old from his figure but the kid doesn't know his age either. The mage thought it must be amnesia but the kid explained about his vague past that he came from a land where the people were on fire. He forgot how he was lost in the woods but he can remember a bit about war and his father. It struck Gord that this kid is maybe the descendant of an ancient tribe that studies fire practice, and the war triggered his fear for him. He was danger, in every sense in history that forced Gord wanting to abandon the child back at the woods, but as he saw that innocence craved on that child's sleeping face, he wasn't that cruel of a man. He decided to took him and make him his apprentice and past down the power of arcane magic and its knowledge to this kid, Valir, in the hope for him to have a better future. From that day, the mage enrolled the kid in a magic academy-which he was a professor of arcane arts in that school-to increase his education until the kid was at his mid-twenties, judging from his figure, stated Gord. But he started to change. Not because of maturity, he knew, but he began to act suspicious that Gord felt insecure of this man's future wielding arcane magic. Valir went out more and more everyday with an excuse to collect herbs, or meditating or even to the city to buy goods. Gord didn't believed so after two months he went out for hours from morning to night, from noon to midnight. He was studying, the mage presumed but was not convinced and knew he was hiding something. A woman he wondered but he thought of other possibilities, which was nothing to conclude the man's behavior. For more than twice the mage would asked his activities but he answered 'studying' most of the times that forced their conversation to end and shifted to another topic. Gord observed that Valir's smile wasn't he used to see as sincere, joy, yet recently, it became forced, fake that made the mage upset in the corner of his heart.

One day, at school, Valir finally mastered Gord's secret arcane magic, along with his mystic energy, and could performed it successfully, though not entirely professional like Gord that made his body absorb the energy and transformed his appearances. It was his first step to enhance it into more powerful magic in many levels. Yet, at that moment, he finally revealed his magic that he developed -born within his blood from the years of training in secret. It shocked Gord to the core that the man could maintain his body while mixing arcane mystic magic with his fire abilities, emitting from his hand while the mechanism-like bracelet he wore to control the fire power in him. It was stuck on his arm from the day Gord found him, possibly from birth. When he studied it, it was to seal the powerful flame powers inside his body, maintaining it from spilling out and to cause his body eternally burn in flames and destroy those around. With the new power, Valir said to himself that he finally become powerful enough to take revenge. Gord didn't know what he was talking about, or who, but on his mind was only to stop Valir's insanity of mixing two magic as it would grow only to destroy his body by a short time. He explained so but his apprentice didn't listen and apologized for lying to him all this time just for the sake of revenge. The mage didn't have much choice but to use force against Valir and the two fought into a fierce, arcane battle that causes the school to wreck half of it. The remaining students have fled before so and only the two mages are left, both looking to each other's eyes, one with regret and one with guilt (actually I made it up from my imagination).

Valir then bid his goodbye and also thanked his teacher for all the years he taught, cared and loved (maybe) him before opening a portal. Gord saw an opening to hit his student from behind to instantly kill him just for the sake of disposing his mistake. Yet, he didn't for how he remembered the times he spent with Valir and how much the student took place in his heart (I figured this is what Gord felt). The Mystic Mage just saw the back of his precious student, more like family, disappearing from his sight, into the portal. He then vowed to himself to set upon a journey to find him and stop his actions before he ends up getting destroyed by his own magic. The thought of it pained him so much but as years past, he didn't saw him once up until last season, where both of them have an intimate conversation alone in the grand hotel and slept together for a night or two in Gord's room (this is a possibility considering how close they end up the next day and the day after). But Gord didn't said anything about what they were talking about when they meet with each other and said it was their privacy.

All of us understood and didn't further discuss the matter as Lolita, Harley, Angela and Akai came back from their registration to the event. Us men promised and swore to never speak a word about it without Gord's consent to anyone about what we heard today. It was for his and Valir's sake. I think they too have developed a relationship that is more than just family, and deeper. I can't say for sure as rarely I would find them together and I have maintained my mission to spy Alucard and Zilong for most of the time. But when those two mages do went out together, I would abandon my current quest and spy on them just for the sake of finding their true relationship from my hypothesis.

**1800**

I just woke up from my evening nap. I'm about to wear my casual clothes and go downstairs to eat with the others and have some time with them. I can't write while in front of them or the elf and cyborg would busybody my secret mission. Will be writing the last data before retiring.

**0048**

Just finished cleaning myself up and ready to rest. But I needed to do my entry, which was my custom to write as much details as possible however irrelevant to my experience of finding Alucard and Zilong's relationship.

As I arrived to my group where they were about to finish ordering their food, Lolita was the first one to saw me, along with Bruno, Akai, Harley, Alpha, Angela, Alucard and Zilong, and she called me to seat with her. But the seat beside her was vacant and to not trouble Alucard, I excused her invitation and sat beside Clint instead, which only his seat was available. I ordered fast food, which is a burger with a set of fries and a coke. I didn't want to eat as heavy as Akai who eats a lot, especially rice. He said his weighs determines his strength in his spinning attack. All just agrees so as to not judge the natures of a panda. The dinner was splendid as always and we mostly talk about our opinions on the skins, random heroes' battle style, fighting techniques and strategic battles that are useful information provided by the cyborg and the Protector for battle. Some of us do remember but some of us don't as the fight is the day after tomorrow. Most of us focused the importance of fun and joy before the fight, and the others trained for preparation. Then I overheard the warrior's and hunter's conversation together about wanting to go out tomorrow to the beach. Alone, at the beach, possibly at a secret spot! This is major finding! They ARE 100% planning on a date! But someone, that is the annoying Alpha found out about the beach thing and recommend us all to have a volleyball fight. Last summer was surfing and this time, Alucard suggested Gord should join us and they make a bet to see either Gord could really surf on the water or not. It was an interesting bet, voted by majority of us but I wasn't satisfied because finally I could find a hint on their relationship but no! The cyborg is just so evilly good at eavesdropping and somewhat insensitive to the situation!

At about eight we finished dinner and some of us, which is myself, Bruno, Lolita, Alucard, Zilong and Harley went to the other side of the lodge that is like a small living room for people to read, have conversations and relax near the fireplace. As the night was warm, there's no fire. Alpha and Akai retired to their rooms to do their own activities. As far as I know, Alpha would play that online game he showed me months ago and Akai, well, a panda will sleep with its stomach full. It was a night where we, as a group will talk about anything and each of us would give personal opinions. There were short outbreaks that were not that big of a deal as one agrees, there are also disagreements. The topic being brought up was about Irithel new skin, Nightarrow, which stirred up the heroes and people around for how the evolution took place because of the costume. Her pet tiger even transformed into some kind of black dragon which was extraordinary how it turns mammals to reptiles in less than a minute. Even my second skin only has the feature to change my hair color to white and the clothes are mostly the same style but with different color. Am I really that infamous? They said I'm handsome but my looks only worth crap?! I blame GM for not giving me cooler costumes. After a while, we shifted to another topic, and this time it's about Harley's problem. He was having a tough time to decide whether he should continue study to a higher level of magic at a famous magic university or continue to develop his magic on his own as how genius (he remarked) he is. Bruno suggested it would be good to increase his level of study, along with Zilong. However, Alucard was neutral and told Harley to do whatever he thinks right and Lolita doesn't really care much where the kid ends up as long as he chooses a path that'll get him somewhere. ...Somehow, the end of her sentence really gave me a hint of Harley getting thrown into the gutter and have no choice but being a prostitute for money... I think...I watched A LOT of references to satisfy my curiosity and some of those where absurd yet...exciting?

Afterwards, when it was about half past eleven, each of us went to retire as usual. I tried to sneak and hear what could Alucard and Zilong are doing in their own rooms, or maybe, in one of the rooms. But I failed to suspect anything as both of them, I heard, were snoring and sleeping soundly in their own beds. With no luck today, I went to my room and decided to sleep for the day after this entry.


	2. Day 16

**0545**

I woke up early to do a regular morning jog for about an hour to maintain my body, health and mind. Also I would time my sprint while using my magic just to see the growth of my powers. Then I go back to my lodge and head to my room to get ready for the day.

**0800**

With my clothes, gear, face and blade, I am ready for anything that approaches me! Man, being dramatic really makes you high-spirited in the morning. Nothing taste better than the warm breeze in the Summer. Oh, I remembered about our outing today to go surfing at the beach. I have to leave now for breakfast as it was my custom to be with the group and eat together. To write in front of them would be a risk! The cyborg somehow knew as he asked me a question in two seasons before about my behavior recently changed when I had hid it perfectly from other people to notice even a hint of it! Seems like advance machines are a life-threat... So much I want to destroy him, though it's wrong, I have to keep enduring this sense of doubt emitting from that Ultimate Weapon.

**1000**

It was decided that all of us, or those who wanted to join will go to the beach. We were to meet in front of this lodge with our swimsuit and things needed at eleven in the morning then walk together to our destination. They all agreed so I was forced to join them for friendship sake. We ate our breakfast as usual. There's nothing different from the past seasons we ate together so as those two probable couple. Their menu was, for Alucard, pancakes with maple syrup and a cup of roasted coffee. And for Zilong, a bowl of rice with a plate of sliced chicken cooked with oyster sauce and a glass of chinese tea. It was one of their favorite food to order in breakfast. I observed them many times as I glanced over their seat for a couple of times. Waiting to see a sign, but nothing of a sort I could detect. I waited my whole life for at least one prove! Maybe under the Sun, where sand is beneath my feet, Sunblock covered my white skin and revealing my shirtless body in front of the vast sea will let me witness their moment!

**1150**

I don't know why we go to the beach where the Sun is almost right above us?! It's so hot as the Summer heat is here and gladly I put Sunblock before leaving the lodge. We brought big umbrellas, we opened it before laying our mats so as to make a place for cover. As I sat under my umbrella with my sunglasses observing the surroundings, it wasn't a mistake to join them after all as I found peace to relax with. I wrote this while kept an eye of my friends of their activities so I would hide it in time before they notice. My partner (not my boyfriend) who is sitting next to me is the last person I wanted to be close with... Lancelot the hypocrite. Why? Because he is just obviously pretending to like guys and flirted with them just make us misunderstood his sexuality! I heard he and Odette have something together but the others also said that they aren't a couple anymore and another rumor told me that Lancelot was gay which that was the last thing on my mind considering how he is a flamboyant by nature. Well, maybe he is, maybe he's not but I believe he's just fooling around. The most annoying part is when he took interest in me, lied to my face that he IS interested and wanted to sleep with me. Nonsense! He couldn't even last a second kissing a man because there are no real feelings he possessed! I hate him so much that I would glare whenever he started to act friendly or seduce me with that flamboyant act of his. Sometimes he would aim for my ass, to grope it but up until now, I quickly reacted to my instincts and caught his arm before he reaches my bottom, or I hit him when I sensed he was about to do it. Even though this is gay material that would excite me, but to be a victim in my own observation is inexcusable!

After watching the sea for a time without anybody bothering me, as expected, Lancelot can't keep his mouth shut in the moment of serenity. This I wrote in the public toilet after listening the knight's useless thoughts about nature, boys, men and fashion. God, this toilet is blessed. I have to get out soon so that...I heard someone, or some people enter this toilet. The footsteps can't be mistaken for two people arriving at the same time. As they started to speak to one another, lots of possibilities came flashing into my mind in a matter of seconds. Yes, the voices are ALUCARD and ZILONG! It surprised me to the core they would come here, alone, together, and in a public toilet?! I keep my ears on to hear what they are doing while writing my entry. Judging from the sounds made, both of them take a leak and keep talking about the bet on Gord and they laughed about it for how creative the group are to find some kind of entertainment this Summer. Yea, I personally agree this idea is one of a kind for I do wonder whether the mage could even surf.

They finished and headed to the sink to wash their hands. Suddenly, something unexpected is about to happen judging from what I hear. Zilong was groaning in pain and said (extending the conversation followed by Alucard),

'It's so sore here, Alucard.'

'Where?'

'Here. I think it's because of last night.'

'Oh. I know what will make you feel better...'

'H-Hey, what are you doing?'

'Turn around and try to relax, Zi.'

'N-No, Alucard! That will hurt more than it should!'

'Just trust me, will you? It will soon feel better by the time I'm done. You won't feel a thing.'

'No, no, no. You say that but I know it'll hurt me! S-Stop! At least let me bite on something!'

'I said...it won't hurt...Ngh!'

'Ah! H-Hurts! Hah...Hah...Tsk!'

'Almost done...'

'Ah!'

Then I heard something cracked... By that time it wonders me, so I try to peek at what those two are doing and it disappoints me to see Zilong was shifting his arm back and forth and telling Alucard that it's a lot better. So it was just his arm got dislocated and the hunter helped him to recover... The sounds are a bit… extreme that it was more than mere recovery! Or is it just my head overthinking things that was supposed to be 'normal'? I supposed so...

Both of them exited the toilet while continuing their endless conversation. I, too need to get out and join my group to spend time with them. Really, I was excited about nothing. It's time to enjoy the bet like everyone do (except the ones isn't here today like have to participate it just to liven up the fun). Will be back at night before retiring for the last entry of the day.

**2325**

I retire early today because how tired I am from the beach from morning until half past five in the evening. The beach was great. To be honest, it's one of my joyous days I've ever experienced that get me to laugh along with everybody, learning how surfing works, play volleyball and eat barbecue with everyone using Gord's arcane magic, which turns mystic energy as heat to cook the food. We also enjoyed swimming around and laying under the Sun and took a short nap. Some would chat, drink and read, like Gord who has a habit of not idling around. And does Gord can surf or not? Well I lost the bet where I put my money on the "Can't" tab when the mage could actually surf pretty well. Probably because of his years of balancing in that magic surfboard of his, and his excuse 'of being one with nature' nonsense. The holder of mystic magic! We know!

For Alucard and Zilong, there isn't anything unusual from the way they stayed under their umbrellas, sleeping side by side together, and teach each other surfing. Though it's romantic to see them spending time together but I was hoping for something more than mere friendship! I observed them all day until dinner time too where I would hope for some sign but even though there are signs, like those faces of the hunter signaling the warrior in their own language, I couldn't translate them nor do I know what they are saying to each other. They are complicated lovers (maybe) indeed... I just need to keep observing them until the end of this event to determine their relationship and to conclude my findings as evidence of their love life. Afterwards, maybe there is a missing puzzle that I could find to fit my hypothesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos for reading this! Thanks a lot for supporting Gusion's fudanshi-ness<3


	3. Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of the Mobile Legends competition begins! Gusion is hyped as ever. Know his daily observation of Alucard and Zilong in this diary.

**0500**

Today is the first day the event will commence! The nice and peaceful morning really gets your spirits up and wanting to give all that you've trained for today! On last season, I got defeated by Karina by mere five percent HP and it was unsatisfying. Even though my team won but losing to some assassin, and a girl, really gets me to have some sort of revenge which gets me going to be better. The world of assassins really is vast and I am trying to prove my capabilities as a hybrid mage. The competition gets tighter upon new arrival of heroes, but that won't cease me to give up when I would lose by them. I'll show them how young and handsome can conquer the magic world! After those words of inspiration by myself, I thought of going to jog to keep my energy and skills going so they would be ready before the fight. The next entry will be after breakfast and before heading to the arena.

**0715**

The breakfast this morning was great indeed. Really fresh you up after the jog and a warm shower. It is the start of a bright day, I tell you. I went down to the dining hall at half past seven, meeting with Bruno, Alpha, Harley and Clint who were eating their breakfast. The only available seat at the time was beside Harley, the arrogant, selfish and spoiled brat that blabbers about his perfect, beautiful and skilled magic. He just throws deadly magic cards and summons a fire ring that burns the hell out of us! It's deadly, indeed, and the most annoying part is his hocus pocus that he disappears at the brink of an eye and fools us with his hat! He thinks he can get away with anything, yet he isn't unstoppable at all. I just ignore the facts for a moment and focus on having a great day. After being seated, I ordered some sunny side up and a cup of coffee to the waitress approached me. Bruno greeted me, along with the others present and the first thing he would ask me on the first day of the event is 'Who do you want to be on the team with?' Every time he asked me and everyone else really pointed out his enthusiasm on formations, strategies, battle analysis and heroes' compatibility. I put my mind into account of all the heroes I have ever teamed up with and the ones I've fought. A certain couple I want to keep an eye on, I would answer Alucard and Zilong, but speaking my thoughts up will definitely trigger doubt in my reasoning. So I answered Angela because last time she uses her ultimate skill really last me in a battle of three people. I killed three of them with her assist as she could trap them with her magical strings. Though she is scary as hell when fighting, where her face darkened and yelled 'Kill' repeatedly with an exclamation mark and probably scares everyone around her. Yet, nobody dares to question about it. One time, I secretly asked Clint who was beside me in the living room where we were alone. He told me she isn't human but a body with an artificial soul containing joy, happiness and love. But, she changed afterwards knowing the news of her father, the creator died in a fire. All the cause was pointed to Alpha and he admitted so then apologized to the girl that he was powerless at the time, controlled by his creators at another dimension. Angela forgave him but we believed she can't forget what Alpha has done so she continues to dislike him and have this killing intent on every foe she faces.

Bruno gave a brief of advice to me and I listened so as his information are important to remind me of my teammates’ capabilities and rivals’ weaknesses. My order has arrived and soon dig in to my hot coffee and delicious, homemade eggs and sausages. After awhile, Alpha asked us whether they got the news on the new upcoming skin for this season. They all shook their heads including me, then he uses his mechanical arm made a hologram in front of us, showed us the design and the person who would own it. All of us was shocked to see the revolution took place on Moskov because of the skin. Harley, as always was jealous because he doesn't have a new skin like most of those old heroes do. Clint was happy indeed and a lost thought came up to me in wonder. Does this cowboy have some sort of connection with that cold-hearted man? Sometimes I would see them walk together with Clint chatting about and the other just nods and answer one or two words of agreement or denial. It's weird how they got along, made my queer instincts triggered. But as they looked like good friends came out from their long lost different lore, I took no notice of their relationship than it is. However Bruno looked unsatisfied of the design and creativity as it changed the young-looking but monstrous Moskov into a very tough, masculine-looking ancient warrior, almost like some sort of god. But he dropped down the frustration as nothing could be done if the GM has made it and took the decision to give the present to Moskov. After the comment from the Protector, Clint seemed down for a moment, probably thinking about the fight or maybe other problems. Then Alpha reassured him that everything will be fine as if nothing will change in his ‘positioning’. With that I conclude, the cowboy has some issues in his main role, as the marksman maintaining to be the star of the team in assisting and killing with a bullseye. Because of the new hero, Lesley in the competition to be the best marksman, he has a hard time competing so. For me, he's one of a kind cowboy that has a unique way in shooting opponents and has a very rare lucky charm, his golden coin that he flipped to see his luck in every battle.

We talked on and on about other random things until the others came and joined us for breakfast. Lolita was hyped as always when seeing me, praised for how handsome I am and of course I do. But, when she said after Alucard, I became depressed. But none of that matters as the hunter was older and people prefer the young ones nowadays. Except for those who have a taste for aged people... Carry on to our group, they all eat their favorite food and drink tea and coffee. For Alucard, coffee, and Zilong a cup of jasmine tea. How different these two are that made me really fond of seeing them together sharing their uniqueness for the sake of ever-lasting friendship or RELATIONSHIP. They even ate different cultures of food, one from the West, the other, East. Sometimes it made me smile as the warmth they emit reaches my heart.

Akai ate a big portion of food that was the same as eating dinner, as always. Lolita just ate some cakes, along with Bruno whom both have a sweet tooth. That's basically the view of today's breakfast. After eating, we decided to head for the arena together before eight as that's the time the event would start choosing contestants. I would bring my journal but I'm afraid of being suspected by people. At the same time I have this temptation to share them about my discoveries... That would be an idiotic thing to do so I let it be my secret forever. On second thought, I will bring this journal for the sake of not to bore myself in the hall. You can't even go anywhere after the event starts and the only thing you can do is watch the fight. You can also eat, drink and sleep but the hardest part is to wait for the battle to end which each are almost two hours long! The system is really strict and at the same time annoying.

**0835**

I have found the time to write a few words about what had happened. Well, it's not entirely about Alucard and Zilong but they were there. Me with the group arrived at the arena about five minutes before eight and we entered the bright, big and very neat hall where the VIP heroes would gather before the event starts. The first few people who came to greet us was Layla's group, her along with Miya, Nana, Eudora and Fanny. Ruby and Freya have gone to the food and drinks station. They greeted us with joy and Bruno and the others too. I shook them when we greet and flash my cool smile like they asked for. I don't know why but they swoon over it ever since my first appearance here. All the girls fell for it, ah...also that flamboyant knight... I feel very popular with the ladies but only for a short matter of time because they would think about themselves and their old friends more. That doesn't concern me much, but the authenticity to watch over my precious lab rats while they’re talking with Lancelot in Estes's group. He has taken fond of them since from the start and the most interesting part is when the knight wanted to touch Zilong, Alucard will act aggressively towards the knight as if jealous and wanted to protect him from anyone to target the man. Lancelot obviously doesn't give a damn whether he's being smacked in the head or kicked in the stomach because he believed Estes is always there for him. He's a spoiled middle-aged man alright but his fencing skills are remarkable in every way.

After a while of greeting, our group started to separate for a while to greet with their friends. Well, what's left are Akai, Alpha and me so we decided to get some food as we know, all know that their dishes are delicious! I love how they made the sandwiches and the cupcakes. It isn't too sweet and have a hint of bitterness which suit to my liking. The cocktail done was also one of a kind! When we reached the table, someone exclaimed excitement to see us and came to greet us. It was Cyclops and beside him was Lesley and Pharsa's fiancee I heard, Verri. He is a bird. Hybrid? I don't know. Akai and Alpha was happy to see them. The bird just nodded and took some food and fly away, probably giving them to Pharsa. How convenient. Cyclops were talking with the panda and cyborg while I am not that close just preferably listen to their conversation. The sniper somehow caught my eye as her aura of nervousness seemed to spread across us. She didn't spoke any word when in front of us. I remembered the first time I was on getting to know about my teammates and as I greeted her, she was shy indeed. But when Harley spoke about her, she was a fearsome woman? Maybe she fights good but lack in social experiences. I pity her but it's none of my business to meddle with. It's unimportant than observing Alucard and Zilong. When they have finished, I was busy tasting the food and I didn't join their deep conversation about something (I couldn't remember as I was not paying attention but to the hunter's and warrior's movement). Suddenly Lesley struck a conversation with me in a way to indicate her courage to the next level. Maybe I am too handsome that she got nervous. ...Does she have a crush on me? Uh, thinking about things like this is a waste of time for me so I don't want to think further into it. So, I pretend I didn't notice her blushing while stuttering during her conversation. Ah, maintaining her cool I see. Really a brave girl that tempted me to laugh. But I didn't because I am a gentleman. I just agreed to what she said about the food, events, skins and she even asked questions about my personal favorite of a hero. Without thinking, I answered Odette as her magic abilities are beautiful and deadly in my opinion. I wanted to have a chance to team up with her too. As I spoke my head, I could see her aura changed into something called...jealousy? I quickly excused myself to my group who had already sat on the table before I could make two cats fight because of my recklessness and insensitivity.

A few minutes later, the others came to the table with their food and started to eat while the Battle Conductor, at the right moment, started the event by having the GM gave a short inspirational speech. Afterwards, the hero selection started and the first ten heroes that got chosen was Alpha, Grock, Alucard, Nana, Franco, Irithel, Vexana, Hayabusa, Freya and Harley. They quickly got ushered to the waiting room for another reminder of the rules and also to decide their group. While I was eating some snacks, Bruno busied himself with his device, Lolita and Akai are having a random conversation, while Zilong and Clint talked with each other. When I heard the name ‘Alucard’ being said, I was interested on what they’re saying. As I listened, Zilong express his worry on Alucard to the cowboy and he in return comfort him and said, “Just believe in him, will ya’? He’s a great fighter n’ I bet when thinkin’ bout’ you, he’ll win,” before laughing out loud which made the warrior blushed and hit Clint.

It’s just so weird how Zilong’s reaction towards the mention of the hunter. I can’t be mistaken on what I saw was he blushed because of the embarrassment of Clint’s knowledge on their relationship. But my right mind told me it was only out of the cowboy’s joke that teased him. Somehow, other’s reaction is confusing but I must remain focus so as to confirm their relationship as soon as possible! Because I couldn’t contain my excitement any longer.

**1225**

It’s afternoon and here I am again in the toilet after taking a leak, continue to write my entry. The first battle went on smoothly and well, it was intense indeed and Alucard has problems encounter the sneaky Nana and Hayabusa who kept on running away only because of distraction. I could say they have made him a fool, and of course the hunter wasn’t satisfied. But thanks to Harley, he could defeat Nana when defenseless and disappears from the scene before anyone were about to assist him. For Hayabusa, he got cursed by Vexana and no one, I said, no one could escape her deadly necromancy… Alucard teamed up with her while Freya is with Franco for durability in battle and left Harley to solo around to keep away enemies to enter their territory. Alpha, that annoying cyborg was successful in every battle he fought, by means, he defeated every enemy he encountered, though almost dead but still successful with the help Nana and Grock. Irithel and Hayabusa was left finding the opportunity to push their lanes while the others keep pressure on one lane. At first, Alucard’s Blue Team was having a hard time to fight back but at the end, they won. As I said, intense. Right when the battle ended and they exited the battlefield into the hall, we greeted the hunter happily and congratulate his success. Bruno then began to explain his mistakes as brief as he could as he knows Alucard doesn’t care much. Then comes the beautiful and romantic moment after between the hunter and the warrior as they meet each other where Zilong greeted him as usual and shook his hand, congratulate his success. Both of them looked each other in solemnity, and their faces were closing in before realizing they’re in public. They smiled while blushing to each other and decided to just hug. It was short, yet I feel it was longer as the world around them was ignored. Then Alucard dismissed himself and said to us that he wanted to go to the sauna and then sleep in his lodge. Zilong just chuckled and the group just bid him farewell. It was his custom, from my previous observation, to soak himself in the public hot bath for an hour before heading to his room and sleep until evening. When he woke up, he would wear his casual clothes and went down to the sitting room and talk with the people present there, and Zilong will always be there. It’s like, they have agreed to meet. I find it cute.

**1900**

I just woke up from an evening nap and decided to fill my entry, though short. After the fourth fight, at approximately three in the afternoon, it was my turn to enter the battlefield. Though I was hoping to fight early for the crowd was livelier. Well, it didn’t matter much to me as what’s the most important thing, is to win. Yet, I guess either luck isn’t on my side today or my skills need more work… I was grouped with strong heroes, Argus, Moskov, Chou and Tigreal. Moskov literally just cleaned up one lane by himself and defeated every hero that tries to stop him, except if he knows he couldn’t, he fled for awhile and busied himself to help us. What I couldn’t stand about him is that he kept one-shot opponents after all the work we decrease their HP in the first place! Maybe it was his arrogance that made us loose, but blaming others cannot help one to understand others better and it’s just degrading yourself more. Maybe it was my own fault that I can’t counter Ruby’s scythe. She kept on stunning me that it was hard to even touch her! With the help of Eudora, of course I got killed by her lightning strike… Argus in another hand was strong enough to solo himself as he has the power to make himself invincible for a short period of time. His powerful, evil sword really made him more than just a fallen angel… The devil himself! But I guess Yi Sun Shin and Sun countered him for the second time they fought, caused him to fall ‘again’. And of course, they had the man who somehow could summon deadly sharks! Even though we lose, but we thanked to ourselves and in the hope to have another fun battle like this one. To be honest, it was fun. The excitement and passion to win after a loss, does keep your spirits up and to train for the better.

Afterwards, I greeted Bruno and Alpha, the only ones that are left from my group. Saber joined them as the three would exchange their opinions and ideas on the analysis of the battles. They ARE the Mobile Legends enthusiast after all… So I went to my lodge and slept. There are no whereabouts of the two men that it depressed me more to miss some of their activities. I knew Alucard is sleeping and Zilong is probably having his evening tea with people in the Grand Hotel. I wanted to spy on him but I was tired so I decided to take a short nap.

Now, I feel refreshed and hungry.

**0010**

I went to dinner as usual at half past seven in the evening and met with my group, all gathering eating their food. I ordered chicken wings and a slice of chocolate cake for dessert. It just happened my hunger wanted more than usual. When my food came, without a second to spare I dug in and eat without a care to my surroundings, which was one of my fault for not observing Alucard and Zilong’s behavior… Though I did catch a glance on Zilong wiping Alucard’s lips because of some chili sauce was dripping. I was so caught up with it that I stopped munching my food for about a minute. Then I quickly resume before anyone would realize my stupefied expression. After finishing my dessert, that took me fifteen minutes because of having conversations within the group, we went to the sitting room to talked about random things of the event. There were only me, Bruno, Clint, Alucard, Zilong, Yi Sun Shin, Saber, Hayabusa, Roger and Sun. All of them relaxed themselves, some with books, nap near the fireplace and talking with each other. And some have the tendency to listen to our stories.

There was nothing interesting that night so, there’s nothing more I could say than the usual.


	4. Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day of the fight and Gusion finished his match early. Later that night he tells a depressing story of his lore...

**0700**

The morning was usual as it can be. This is the second day of the event and I just hope I could fight in the first half of the day. Also, I hope for my win today. As for Alucard and Zilong, I will enter my entry before retiring for today, I don’t have the mood to bring my journal. Maybe if I let my observation to rest, I could focus more on my battle today. I need to win this!

**2350**

As have I promised, I will put my records on what had happened during the day and the night in the sitting room. As per custom, at half past seven, my group and I went to the arena. Before eight we spent our time greeting the other heroes, as usual and had conversations with them. Today, I decided to learn about the other heroes so with the company of Yi Sun Shin, whom I found friendly and easy to talk to, asked for his assistance to introduce me with their group. We talked and talked until the Battle Conductor began the second day of the fight. Luckily, as what I have wished for, I got chosen to be in the second fight of the day, along with Rafaela, Helcurt, Kagura, Hylos, Karrie, Saber, Layla, Lolita and Lapu-Lapu. I thought of being in the same team as Lolita because her neuron shield is invincible, good for buffing me to execute my skills. But, I was fated to be in the Red team, consist of the Malefic Gunner, the angel, the centaur, and somehow it’s uncomfortable being beside the Spacetime Swordmaster. Last time when I was his rival, I defeated him once but the second and third time I faced him, he began to successfully counter my skills, and could predict my moves. I couldn’t defeat him then and he even made a reminder to me, said, “I defy skills those are marred by arrogance.” It stupefied me to the point I whispered to myself, “How long will he keep on hating me?...” Until now, I kept getting some sort of menacing look emitting from the man or robot himself. I wonder if he’s jealous or something because I’m strong and popular? If I asked him would not only bring out the truth but also break my heart in many ways…

We fought and destiny bestowed me, the victory I deserved! Saber really knows how to form analysis and gave us precise information of the heroes’ whereabouts. He also assists at the right time for I almost died in the hands of Karrie and Lapu-Lapu. Thank God someone from those three (Alpha, Bruno and Saber) is in our team today. When I was about to left for my lodge, I then remembered my mission. I quickly shifted my vision to Alucard and Zilong where both of them sat side by side in the group. They were probably discussing about the results of the fight earlier. After positively thought they would not do something worth seeing, I half-heartedly went to my lodge, took a bath, went to eat lunch and spend the rest of the evening talking with the other heroes at the other inn.

At seven in the evening, as custom I went for dinner but this time, I was invited by Chou, Franco and Roger to eat with them at this restaurant that mainly serves meat of all kinds. One hears it as absurd but as I entered the restaurant, and read the menu, it wasn’t merely a joke… So, I tried ordering one, called Stewed and Fried Koala, the one they recommended. How delicious it was on the first bite I took that left me speechless. It was tender, juicy and not that fully cooked. It’s just right!

We left the restaurant and I excused myself to head to my lodge to spend time with my group when Chou and the others have agreed to drink at the bar, as usual. As I arrived, the first person to greet me, was the lively Lolita, who visibly always show her deep interest on my looks. I already get used to so I just greeted them. After I sat at the two-seat sofa, beside Clint, somehow, the topic started to change to me. Bruno asked me if it’s true that I am the fourth son and if I was the last one. I was stupefied by that sudden question which never in my life someone would be interested in my life story. It hates me to confess, I hate my family up until now and never once I cared for them, and them to me. Only my mother cares about me but she too doesn’t have the power to be on my side. The support she gave was weak, that left me no choice but to abandon the memories I have with everyone in the family. I confessed everything that welled up in my heart to them as they all listened quietly. But only Alpha doesn’t have the heart to comfort me! He even mocked my childish behavior in the family! Damn him. I also told them I have two elder brothers and one elder sister. I know I was the last but I heard some rumors about said the patriarch were to have another son, but, I don’t care much, for my family name ceased to exist from me…

At about half past eleven, we all agreed to retire. Once again, there are nothing to report on Alucard and Zilong’s relationship for the day.


	5. Day 19

**0600**

I woke up early today on the thought of wanting to take a jog today for health sake. I finished my run and sat here on my bed, writing my entry for the day. Well, the journey hasn’t begun yet, so, I will elaborate some evidence of those two couple at the end of the day. Maybe after my fight ended.

**1345**

Something incredible happened today that shook the whole arena and myself, to the point I suddenly screamed with my nose bleeding nonstop for almost 10 seconds. Before I realize it, all of the people around doesn’t care one bit about my weird attitude and just focus on the giant screen. It was Hayabusa and Yi Sun Shin, which whom I never would have guessed they would make a perfect ship! The ninja was being saved by the general who helped him get away from Natalia who’s hunting to kill him with one hit. As Hayabusa couldn’t stand with his HP only 1% left, Yi Sun Shin doesn’t have much choice but to princess-carry him and ran to someplace safe so they could recall to their base. The audience were entertained indeed as laughter rang throughout the arena, also in the hall where some heroes were laughing by the act. I didn’t find any humor in it, but curiosity and excitement whether this is a sign of intense caring?! When I remembered, Hayabusa and Yi Sun Shin are close but only be seen as friends and comrades for Hayabusa rarely struck a conversation within their group. But as I analyze them, they are for perfectly for each other! The only thing is to find the reason they should be together… I need to add this to my mission!

On another end, my fight ended in victory again, where I defeated Alucard in guilt. He is like, my favorite guy here, the one I wanted to protect along with Zilong, but I ended up hurting him in battle… Made me depressed rather than taste the victory with my teammates. But, it got me back to my senses that this is just a worthwhile battle where winning is a sign of hardship and losing is the sign to become stronger in the near future. No doubt, this hunter will beat me next time in battle as he is a man of strength and bravery. Somehow, there is a sense of sentimental when seeing Zilong comfort and cheered Alucard from the loss he experienced. Maybe, the hunter is sad because cannot reach one’s expectations and it can only be reveal to his close partner. The warmth they show, really cannot suppress my passion towards finding their relationship to be gay! Fudanshi Gusion, is on a mission!

I’m so tired now that I wanted to take a quick bath and sleep for the afternoon. Until the next entry.

**0115**

I woke up at six in the evening where someone was knocking on my door. How annoying I was that I furiously opened the door and yelled to the person in front of me. When I adjust my view, I became dumbfounded by the person unexpectedly to see me in this hour. I apologize deeply for my selfish actions that left me in embarrassment. He then looked at my lower body, which was odd, so I looked, only to find my underwear on… Ugh… This scarred my soul… I quickly put on my trousers and shirt on then confront to the gallant knight, Tigreal whom one of the people in this world I admire. He was the reason some of myself changed as he shielded me against Zilong on the first day of my battle here. I was arrogant, and believed I could beat anyone but as I was defeated, Tigreal was there at the base with me and comforted me by saying a few words of realization. “The strongest will never win alone, for they shall be defeated by solitude,” and also “Losing are the only moments you’ll realize your limits and how to surpass them.” It changed the way I think and feel as all those time, I thought loss is where pride shatters both your mind and soul. I was avoiding loss, just for the sake of my reputation, but I forgot the most important thing, is to learn from my mistakes, and grow stronger in the right way.

He gave me a note and said it was from my friends, probably Bruno and the others. He then smiled and waved me before leaving. I was happy! My heart filled with joy for him to visit me in rare occasions. I will totally remember this day onwards. Somehow, I feel different when around him. Honor? Shyness? Envy? All I know it’s a special feeling which I cannot identify other than gratitude and admiration. What the note said, was ‘Meet us at the Chinese Restaurant at seven. Regards, Bruno.’ Yes, we had dinner at the Chinese restaurant again for this season. The dumplings and hot pot were really good so I didn’t complain a lot. Besides, it’s cheap and delicious. And as usual, only Harley has problems using chopsticks so he preferably just uses a spoon and fork. I really enjoyed the food, but what’s more enjoyable is watching Alucard and Zilong eat together side by side like a happy married couple where Zilong gave food to Alucard’s bowl and they smiled to each other, really is the best scene ever~ But the annoying cyborg just have to ruin the moment where he wanted Zilong to give him food too! Hmph! He’s probably jealous or something… I don’t get him.

We finished eating and head ourselves to the bar. Harley and Akai went back to the lodge to do their personal stuffs. The mage probably is going to read and Akai, well, sleep mostly. While we were drinking at the lively bar, as usual, we had random conversations and laughed several times. Then suddenly by an unknown source of thought coming out from Clint’s mouth, he said in wonder, “I’ve been thinkin’, folks. Why does the GM changed Gusion’s name?” Ugh… How the question came up? I don’t know what made him thought my name changed is important! With their faces spammed me with the same question, forced me to confess the truth. I told them that Gusion is my real name and Gossen is the name I used after I left my family. I have told my name throughout the Land of Dawn as Gossen, Holy Blade not after the GM cruelly expose my real name, which was ugly and uncool… I know he is rich but this is so unforgivable! I thought my friends would laugh but they understood. Though it was an immature reason, but they were mature enough to not take it as a joke. It made me, somehow happy and fortunate to be in their group.

That’s all to report and only a slight of their relationship is unfold. I wish it could be bigger…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the reason his name changed. And fyi, I somehow ship Gusion with Tigreal.


	6. Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yi Sun Shin got poisoned by Helcurt without him noticing? And only Gusion can get the necessary herbs to save his life.

**0655**

Another good morning to my wonderful journal and today is sunny as ever! This is the fourth day of the event and there hasn’t been much happenings with Alucard and Zilong so far except some slight hint that they are couples. Though depressing but I got two wins in a row now and today, hoping for the third one only for the sake of my winning streak! Will enter an entry if I have the time.

**0000**

Only now I have the time to make an entry for I was really busy for the whole day. AND I meant it for there was a problem in the event earlier that forced me to get some ingredients in my family’s garden, where the only place I knew would have that magical and rare herb. Somehow, after the fourth battle at the arena, someone got poisoned by Helcurt that made the man suffered greatly in pain on all the parts of his body, causing him to lie down on the grown and paralyzed. Estes’s instincts were sharp enough to dash across the hall and quickly heal the sick man on the ground. Helcurt came to the scene because was disbelieved by the reactions, the same as his poison effect. He too wondered as the battle system had suppressed his poison and could only deal damage on hit. Suddenly, someone appeared at Helcurt’s back and held a blade at his throat, as a sign of a killing intent. The ninja, Hayabusa said in anger, “What did you do to him?! Tell us!” Helcurt was visibly shocked by the situation and asked the same question too. We tried to calm Hayabusa down, and he pulled away his blade.

Helcurt explained the possibilities of Yi Sun Shin getting his poison was because of his torn clothes, made some of his skin visible and accidentally brushed it on Helcurt’s tail which he confessed, he would activate it whenever the fight ended just to freshened it up because it was numb. Hayabusa, who was trying to calm down after watching Yi Sun Shin suffers in a very horror state, asked Helcurt how to cure it. But he himself doesn’t know how but only it kills in a matter of seconds. Estes assured us that he can keep healing him and hold off the poison before it spreads far enough to kill him. But that doesn’t lift our worries and just stressed us more. Gord began to meditate and tries his hardest to search into the depths of his mind on the books he had ever read and the experiments he had ever conducted as he were once a professor in a magic academy. He suddenly remembers a book he read and tried to make the medicine before but as he couldn’t find those rare ingredients as they grow far of at other dimensions and some only grow only once every 300 years. To buy them from black markets are far too expensive for someone who receives a paycheck that only worth supply of cheap food per month.

I’ve known that rare herb and told him that I know where to get it other than black markets. Gord and the others present was surprised of course, and I also asked the mage to give me the list and I could make effort find them in less than two hours. “Make it one,” Estes pleaded for his magic power has weakened from using them for a long period of time now. Gord reminded me to hurriedly bring them here and Yi Sun Shin was carried by the waiters and waitresses stand-by to an empty room, still inside the arena. I rushed, using my magic and went to the teleporter available and set my location to the Paxley Family residence.

It teleported me at the far entrance of the mansion and somehow, a sense of nervousness shook me. Maybe it was the thought of never would I end up in front of the gates of the Paxley again. I could feel the shameful ran through me as I sneak into their gardens, which once the place I played with my dog, Basil, hence the color of his fur. I knew the ways of the mansion very well and the place where they stored their most precious herbs, are guarded by magic. But as I’ve known the incantations to dispel it, it’s was not a challenge. They are foolish to keep it the same as before. Well, I blame the family’s tradition. Its making them missing out the opportunities to become stronger. But, it’s meaningless now… There were no guards nearby so I entered the greenhouse as I pleased, though quietly to not alert anyone. I searched through and through the place, as it was big. After a moment, I finally found the rare and unusual herb that grows once every 300 years, The Sacred Root of Benevolence. I took one and put it in my sack with care, before I read the list again and needed to take two more herbs; The Red Jewel (a red, shiny-round leaf that grows only at the tip of a plant called Teartritus in Winter) and Maliongus (a mushroom only found grown at dried molten lavas deep in the underground.)

After I got (yea I stole them, sorry) what I needed, I quickly set the alarm back on and when I heard someone was approaching this way, I quickly used my magic to move away swiftly, without being seen and head to the way I entered here. Before I could leave, I saw someone familiar at the garden, in front of the rainbow colored rose bush, it was a woman with long-silver hair, wearing a white robe dazing at the roses as if recalling her painful memories. After watching her for a brief moment, some sort of sorrow lingers around my heart and somehow, hoped that she was thinking of me, missed me and not for shaming the family… But I have to focus on the task on hand because Yi Sun Shin’s life is in danger. I teleported back to the Sacred City and rushed to the arena and met with Gord who was readying his apparatus for the medicine. I handed him the herbs and how he hardly contained his excitement to see the rare herbs he had been wishing to have. But because his life is at stake too for Hayabusa will kill him if the medicine doesn’t work, he have to keep it professional…

He quickly mixed the three herbs along with the other herbs he already possess and in less than ten minutes, the medicine, in the form of a red liquid, similar to the color of blood but sparkly, was done and being put in a syringe. Gord said it would work if it were to inject directly into his veins. Without hesitation and with his knowledge, found the spot where the blood flows and quickly insert the syringe and pump the medicine into Yi Sun Shin’s body. Estes found himself out of energy and collapsed on the floor before being carried by Lancelot who looked so worried. He carried him aside and went out from the arena as both of them have finished their battle earlier. Yi Sun Shin seconds after taking the medicine, screamed in pain and breathe heavily and after a moment, he fainted. When Gord examined him, he said that Yi Sun Shin is sleeping and needed rest approximately five to eight hours. Good thing he has already fought in the arena or else he couldn’t join tomorrow’s battle. Hayabusa carried him and disappeared. He probably wanted him to rest as soon as possible so he could heal faster.

Both Gord and Sun thanked me for my assistance. I in return told them that I was glad to help. It took me until six in the evening today at the arena because of an unexpected problem. And though it was an adventure, I missed the possible opportunities Alucard and Zilong may make a move today! Argh! It made me so depressed that as soon as I ate dinner, and my favorite chocolate cake, I went to the bar with the group and try to cheer myself up. I thought I would see a scene where Alucard and Zilong would at least get drunk together and…unimaginable stuffs but, they could really hold their alcohol. Matured men, what else right? They even heard about the incident and almost blamed Helcurt but I told them what had really happened and they understood. They even thanked me for my lucky family to keep such rare herbs. It was the Paxley family who are lucky, not me… I’m not in the family anymore and they forgot that?! Bruno and Alpha just quieted afterwards as they have the decency to understand my feelings.

After our random conversations, we left the bar and head back to our lodge to retire. There was nothing else to report aside the observation was unsuccessful today because an unexpected problem occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a brief story about the Paxleys and about their magical herbs garden. Well, not much info but you can get the idea of it from this maybe. To those out there, I ship Lance with Estes and Yi Sun Shin with Hayabusa because of compatibility hehe. Enjoy!~


	7. Day 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gusion is taking his day easy. He joined Matsuri Festival and before he sleeps, something is in his mind...

**0630**

I just woke up and finished bathing myself. Somehow I feel lazy today to wake up early and take a run. I feel like I want to take it easy today. Before, during and after, I will calm myself down and be at peace from everything.

**1000**

I’m at the toilet right now and decided to do the daily entry. To make it quick and simple, neither Alucard or Zilong made a move. The only slight hint was that they hugged and eat together. Nothing more than the usual…

**0023**

I decided to retire early today as how exhausted my joyous day was. Yes, apparently, not only my team won today, but the group decided to go walking around and enjoy the Japanese summer festival called Matsuri that held once in every 3 years in this city. It’s a rare occasion so to miss it will leave anyone in regret. Only few of them travelled from the East and made a small festival where there’re stalls which sells mostly food. There are also those who sold masks, ornaments and gifts. Not only that, I even saw some games being offered and that if one wins, there are prizes to be won. But one must played it with money. We’ve tried almost everything and I won one of the games I’ve tried, a mole smacking game where you punch plastic moles that came out from the holes… And Clint won that shooting game and got a giant bear plushy. Well, he is a talented shooter among us, no doubt he won’t miss. It was really a fun night where at midnight before I decided to go to my lodge, the fireworks show started and it colored the night sky beautifully… I observed Alucard and Zilong, hoping to catch a glimpse of them hugging each other, but they were just standing close side by side together, because of the crowd. It doesn’t excite me in the least so I went to my room, took a bath and decided to sleep for the day.

Did I quickly just sleep in? Of course not. The face of the woman in white at the garden the other day carved in my mind. I thought I have forgotten her, but, well, I did. Just that one glance of her made me recall how she looked at me with pity at the day I was banished from the Paxley. I really want to change my name to Gossen since the name given to me, Gusion was from the family… Yet, the GM doesn’t care and here I am feeling melancholy. Damn you GM, now I can’t stop these tears that longed for a mother’s care...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I was running out of ideas. Well, at some point Gusion would want to think of anything else for once right? Please protect Gusion the precious boii!


	8. Day 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day at Mobile Legends. Hayabusa loves fireworks. Gusion finally sums up what the relationship between Alucard and Zilong be.

**0715**

Good morning journal and here’s to a sunny day again! And yes, it’s summer so the morning is warmer. I took my morning jog and trained for an hour just to get ready for the fight today! This is the sixth day of the event and wow, the seasonal event is coming to an end. If that’s the case, I must increase my determination to have another win today too. Well, it’s for the money and reputation, so I hope if I flipped Clint’s lucky coin, I’ll get tails.

**1200**

Hahaha! I did it! I won my sixth game. I’ve lost only one time this week and my aim is to beat everyone, that is to win in every battle. But I forgot to flipped the coin… Oh well, at least I was lucky or my skills has proven worthy. As soon as my battle ended I greeted my friends as usual, observed Alucard and Zilong which nothing is happening for the past six days of observation! Then I went to my lodge and took a bath. After this entry, I was thinking of grabbing lunch at the all meat restaurant. I heard their steaks are great.

**0010**

It was another great day alright. I’m just going to make a quick summary of the day and about what those two men were doing. After having lunch, I decided to visit some shops, shopping for clothes and take a stroll at the park. I have a fond for fashion too so I don’t deny shopping as one of my hobbies. After an hour or two, I met with two acquaintances from Layla’s group, Miya and Nana who are also going around the city to shop for clothes. We talked for a moment and part our ways. The Sun is scorching hot, as usual in Summer, the beetles are noisy, and not much going on in the Shop District as it was too hot for them to be under the Sun for too long. Not like Lancelot over there by the saloon who doesn’t have a care in the world, efficiently used his umbrella for the sake of protecting his skin. Damn he’s acting like a girl… Tanned men are better in my opinion. It makes them look tough and manly. Though my skin doesn’t get that easily dark as I don’t have time to go to the beach except in one or two occasions.

In the evening, the group get together once again and eat as usual at the dining hall. I ordered different every time so today I ordered some lamb chop and fries. I also need a small bowl of salad to balance my food consumption, for a healthy lifestyle and to maintain my body-shape. My weight determines my speed of magic of course. If I get too fat, I’ll get lazy and I couldn’t think fast as my magic is more to concentration and steadfast execution rather than say incantations. There’s nothing more interesting than random talks about everything that has happened in the event. Like the details of the upcoming hero next season, the latest skins gifted, and the Matsuri festival that we went yesterday also being brought up. I just listened and sometimes, would ask further about the topic or give my opinion. Some agreed, other disagreed, no doubt to happen in an open conversation.

Suddenly, Yi Sun Shin went to our table and invited us to join them lit up some fireworks. The first one to be excited was of course, Lolita. Harley was visibly interested too but kept himself in full composure to show his maturity, as a kid. With nothing else to do after dinner, we all followed Yi Sun Shin and his gang to the park and each of us was given small sticks of fireworks. To be honest, this is my first time to be playing this and just looked at the others lit up theirs, made me impatient to see mine shine. As I put the tip of it to the fire, I was awed by the beautiful, magnificent bright color, the fire sparks freely and the cracking sound, made me avoid myself to even blink and missed this incredible view. No doubt, the feeling was warmth inside, and when I watch at Lolita and Harley mad at each other, played with their fireworks in hand, a sentimental feel came through me instantly, forced me to recall the past where my mother would show me, for the first time how beautiful magic was. She shot two to three times magic energy to the sky and the dusts fell on. It was one of the most beautiful view that I’ve ever seen. It made me felt the sorrow I’ve left behind for her, the reason for my tears to suddenly welled up in my eyes. Before they could drop, I wiped them quickly so others won’t notice.

After awhile, my firework had run out so I thought it ended already. I just watch the others enjoy talking with each one another and some are still playing the fireworks quietly, like Sun and Hayabusa. It’s only nine o’ clock, and still early to sleep so I decided to excuse myself and to do some reading alone. But before so, Hayabusa suddenly appeared behind me and handed me five more sticks. It surprised me that there are so many left. I thanked him and resumed to feel the warmth again for which I will never experience again…

That’s all for today’s entry. Oh yea, forgot to mention that while I was finding a place to sit alone to enjoy the fireworks, I saw Alucard and Zilong at the far end, away from everyone sat together side by side while watching their fireworks lit until the end. And I couldn’t have mistaken they hold hands, because they ARE close. Yet, I might be wrong for it was a bit dark… It almost got me to lose my breath, my heart pumped really fast as if I were to faint. But as I observed them more, they looked more like close friends to me… They trust each other, have each other’s back, comfort one another and even make time together. I’m not excited, but glad to see such people (men) to have this kind of relationship. Close friends? No, they are more than friends or lovers. If I could sum it in one word, it would be… Soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me give you some info about Gusion with his mother. His mother's favourite son is Gusion, the last child? Well, in this timeline, there is another child to be born. We are not going to get into too deep in their background.
> 
> So, Gusion is feeling betrayed by her mother because she didn't speak up or even defended her son at the day he was banished from the Paxleys. This was due to honor the tradition, and Gusion hated that. As the only one he could trust, turn her back on him, made him conclude, there is no one in this world, not even his blood could ever truly accept him as he is. By that, he would try to forget any connection he has with the family. Yet, his heart throbbed in pain leaving his love ones.
> 
> Thanks! XD


	9. Day 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of the event and finally Gusion made up his mind to ask Lolita instead for the truth!

**0800**

Even though today is the last day of the event, it is still ongoing but reserved for guest. By means, those who are not invited by the GM and the battle are open for general participants. Some of the heroes who have free time and wanted to spend their idleness, can go watch the fight in their VIP seats. Convenient, but for me, I would rather spend my time exploring the Shop District for food, clothes and souvenirs. As this the last day, again, Alucard and Zilong would go out just the two of them. And this means, I need to work hard to observe and protect them. They would walk, eat, drink, and spend their time together as if they’d never want to let go! I feel sad for them as they would meet again months later and to keep trust is harder than to build it. I just hope they would keep on their promises (if have) and would never betray each other! *sobs*

Today, I will be bringing my journal around because I’m on a mission to spy their activities and to record them. They would probably do the usual things but I still need to make records of them for analysis later. From what I eavesdrop earlier, Alucard and Zilong agreed to walk around the Shop District to shop for necessities and I just couldn’t stop the excitement to watch some BL! Yes, I know what the term means and what a fudanshi is, as I entitled myself with it.

Before I leave to follow them, let me make a quick story about my first experience as a fudanshi. After I listened to the BLCD inside Lolita’s MP3, I got curious to what I heard and I just kind of doubt Alucard and Zilong’s friendship. To satisfy this hole in my heart, disguised myself as someone unimportant in the eyes of many just to see ONE intimate moment! Yes! That is my goal from the start so without ease, put my effort to reach it no matter what!

**0905**

Just to see how my effort **s** would be fruitful alone, I knew it would take me years in this pace… And as I sat at a nearby café with my sunglasses and a hat while pretending to read a newspaper, it gets me thinking the possibilities I once thought, are in vain after all. Not just my patience, but just following them in this city are a waste to the useful activities I can fill during leisure… My heart sunk to the thought and when I saw the hunter and warrior are walking back to the lodge after buying supplies, my body doesn’t want to follow them, because the spirit is fading, knowing through the experience that it is futile. With my coffee got cold and money under the saucer, I stood up without my disguise and head to meet with the only person I know who has the answers I seek, who I trust and confident the only one who knows about Alucard and Zilong’s relationship!

**1002**

“Oh, they are a couple,” said Lolita as she is licking his giant colourful lollipop which was 3 times the size of her head. I was dumbfounded for a minute there still staring at her, that the answer just blew up my mind until I couldn’t help contain my excitement but I force it down to my gut hard until blood coming out from my nose that I didn’t realize I passed out. When I woke up, I was on the sofa at the lodge where I see Lolita, Akai, Harley and Bruno asked me if I was alright. The first thing that came up to my mind was Alucard and Zilong…are an official couple… But to make no more suspicions upon the answer, I asked once again seriously to Lolita without a care to the others around. “Is it true that Alucard and Zilong are dating?” I asked looking sternly at Lolita just to make sure she wasn’t fooling around.

“Y-Yes… What’s up with you anyway?”

“You’re not joking right? Have you ever seen them kissed? Have you ever seen them hold hands? Are you sure they are a couple?”

“Why are you asking such romantic things?!”

Then Bruno joins the conversation, “Why would you ask about their affair after you woke up?”

“Wait a minute… Don’t tell me the cause for you to faint because you nosebleed too much from knowing Alucard and Zilong are in a relationship?! Oh! I know now! You’re a fudanshi!” declared Lolita happily while jumping around and screaming.

All I was able to do was avoiding their eyes and feel embarrassed to be found out, as obvious my questions are to direct at me…not to the couple… Then I tell them all the truth about the BLCD in Lolita’s MP3 that triggered me to be suspicious and spying on them in every season. It took me courage but finally I have shared the burden in my heart to the others around, though Akai doesn’t seemed to care and Harley was disgusted from the beginning of my tale, but Lolita and Bruno understood me well because I felt very vulnerable… I don’t know why but being a fudanshi is risky, being accused as gay, though I am not... And it sucks to be in a position to be hated by whereas my own family exiled me, so I don’t want it to happen again.

**0000**

After I drank my water and say goodbye to my fellow friends, I travelled through the teleporter to my own country and started to do my work. The mystery is cleared, everything seems clearly to see now. But that doesn’t mean I am going to miss my first sighting of their love-making! My goal is clear as day and the thrill to hunt for their intimate moments in the next season is burning with passion within me. I will not miss it for the world!

 

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Thank you for joining the adventure with Gusion and may he'll be the greatest fudanshi ever lived in Mobile Legends! Though he is still in the noob phase, he can climb to the top in no time! But he's still a uke hehehe.
> 
> You might be questioning why the hell Gusion didn't just asked Lolita in the first place right? We humans have their own kind of pride. Like Zoro even he gets lost, he still wouldn't ask where the right direction is ahaha.
> 
> If you like this story, then please leave kudos! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue to upload chapters every few days. It started at day 15 because before he has wrote some information too. This means that chapter 2 will be at day 16 and so on. Thank you for reading and please leave kudos <3


End file.
